


5 Years

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Original work - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Kudos: 2





	5 Years

I didn’t know you broke my heart until 2019

It's amazing what the distance of 5 years can allow you to see

I hate how even with that distance I still think of you

Still wish that I was beside you

Still wish that I was better

Because then maybe you wouldn’t have dashed my heart upon the stones

Tore through the fragile shell of my wounded soul with your tainted claws

Thrust me back into the darkness I had so nearly escaped

But this time

On my own

But this time

Without your cold light to comfort me

But this time

Bloodied and raw, not from self- inflicted wounds, but from you

But this time

Abandoned

I will never forget the look in your eye as you dismissed me for the last time

That moment is a stain upon my soul of which nothing can remove

I will never forget how the world swayed beneath my feet as I heard those words of yours from another’s mouth

Your heart-felt disgust

- _Of me_

_Who loved you_

_Who would have done anything for you_

_I would have died for you_ -

Turned into yesterday’s gossip

5 years later and I know I did everything right

Because everyone tells me so

5 years later and I still don’t believe them

Because you still have an iron grip on my brain

5 years later and I’m still not free of you

You haunt me on my darkest nights and on my brightest days

My 3 am thoughts are of you -

Do you ever think of me at all?

Did you ever care?

Why did you leave me trampled on the ground like I was nothing?

You were my best friend-

You broke my spirit and I still almost ran after you-

 _I still might_ -

You taught me that broken things were prettier

So why did you leave me behind?

I didn’t know I loved you until 2019


End file.
